


Genius at Everything

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't Have to Know Canon, Drabble, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-20
Updated: 2009-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney hopes John is impressed by his technique, because he's been practicing on bananas for months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius at Everything

The storage room is full of weight-lifting equipment and gym mats and smells like the sort of boys Rodney usually tries to avoid. _John_ is the sort of boy Rodney usually tries to avoid.

When he'd asked where John got the key, John had just leered and said, "Impressed?"

Rodney's more impressed by John's dick, the way it stretches his lips and fills his mouth. He hopes John is impressed by his technique, because he's been practicing on bananas for months.

"Fuck," John moans. "Are you a genius at everything?"

And Rodney pulls back just long enough to say, "Yes."


End file.
